This invention relates to an exhaust means for a pneumatic power tool, and more particularly to a sound depressing exhaust means for such a tool.
The main object of the invention is to provide an improved exhaust sound depressing means by combining expansion volumes with successive flow restrictions and a labyrinth type sound trap.